The present invention relates to compressors and pumps, and more particularly to rotary devices having oscillating vanes.
Rotary compressors are commonly used as superchargers for internal combustion engines, in air conditioning systems and the like. Rotary pumps, such as water pumps, are also well known in the prior art. The most commonly encountered rotary compressors and pumps can be generally categorized as either centrifugal, axial, or radial. Rotary compressors and pumps generally have relatively few moving parts.
Another well known group of compressors and pumps operates by reciprocating motion. These devices usually have pistons moving within cylinders, a crank shaft and a valve train, and thus relatively many moving parts.
The present invention may be viewed as a hybrid of the traditional rotating and reciprocating devices, as it includes vanes which simultaneously rotate and oscillate within a chamber. The oscillating action alternately increases and decreases the size of fluid chambers, much like a reciprocating piston within a cylinder, yet the vanes also simultaneously rotate, somewhat like the motion in a radial vane compressor.
Devices which operate with simultaneously rotating and oscillating members are not, in themselves, new. One example is the rotary motor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,630 to Morris, in which rectangular pistons simultaneously rotate and oscillate within a cylinder. Another example is the rotary engine or pump disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,985 to Baer, in which moveable walls simultaneously rotate and oscillate within a cylinder. In these patents, the motion is achieved through interaction of at least one sun gear and four planet gears. Each planet gear includes an eccentrically mounted crank which slides within a radial slot in the driven member. To operate as desired, each planet gear must be half the size of the sun gear.
The planetary gear trains of the prior art are disadvantageous as they include a large number of moving parts, are heavy and take up a relatively large amount of space. Furthermore, the sliding crank within the slot can be a significant source of friction and wear. Additionally, the gear trains of the prior art systems have relatively large rotating masses and require large horsepower inputs to overcome inertia when used as a compressor or pump.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a light weight compressor and pump having a compact size.
Another principal object of the present invention is to provide a compressor and pump having few moving parts.
It is still another object to provide a pump and compressor having high efficiency.
A further object is to provide a compressor and pump having eight intake/exhaust cycles per full revolution.
Yet a further object is to provide a compressor and pump which can be operated and constructed relatively simply and economically.